Alternative Care
by jettmanas
Summary: The student heroes of S.F. meet those of L.A. in a BH 6/Totally Spies crossover that spans dimensions. After a series of tech expo thefts, Sam, Clover, and Alex are sent through a portal to an alternate reality to San Fransokyo to prevent one from happening at the SFIT Robotics Expo. The two teams find themselves pitted against a threat that pushes them to their limits!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this as a sendoff to Totally Spies, which I've written a number of fics for. This is my 2nd fic for Big Hero 6, and with a TV series coming up in Fall '17, I'm excited about the future of animation.

TS features real cities like San Francisco, so to do a crossover with BH6, I went with dimensional travel. In my fic, Shadow Chasers, TS crosses over with Persona. And in A Visit to San Fransokyo, BH6 crosses over with Persona as well. So which dimension is Persona in?

Ah, good question. I'll think about that.

Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

For Sam, Clover, and Alex, the final year of Mali-U classes was in full swing. At the incredibly beautiful Malibu university was an equally stunning penthouse dorm (complete with a swimming pool), built specially for three exceptional people.

Sam, a young woman with long red hair, wore a long sleeved black turtleneck and blue jeans. She was seated at the tidy desk in her room, focused on notes for an upcoming presentation for business management. The student took a long swig of her chai latte and stood for a quick stretch. Satisfied with her memorization, she decided to switch over to her advanced biochemistry reading, and enjoyed the mellow mood of the instrumental music that played from her computer's speakers.

In her own room, Alex, a young Latina student with black hair in a pixie cut, was on a video call with Martin Mystery. She'd finished her assignments and studies before their agreed time for the call. Today she wore a red and black sweatshirt and grey slacks. After she typed and used the mouse a bit, she looked hopefully to her computer monitor at a handsome young man with wildly tall spiky blonde hair.

"So when can you come visit?" she asked the ace paranormal investigator of the Center.

He looked off in thought, closed his eyes for a moment, and smiled back at the screen. "How 'bout Saturday night?" he asked excitedly.

"Perfect," she replied, "let's do it!" She was thankful he could use the amazing technology of the Center in Sherbrooke, Canada to travel across the continent to Malibu instantly.

In the living room entryway, the front door unlocked and Clover entered. She hummed as she walked to the kitchen and put her backpack on the seat of a chair. A young lady with short blonde hair and a unique center forelock, she wore an open pink business coat, a white shirt, and matching skirt.

She poured some filtered water, sat on the living room couch, and took off her shoes. A soft grunt caught her attention. She looked down and gave a quick pet to Oinky, the trio's undeniably cute pet pig, returned to her bag for her phone, looked over the screen, and typed a bit.

A nearby electronic sound caused her to finish, put the phone down, and dig a metallic lavender compact out of her backpack. This device, known as an X-Powder, was actually a high-tech gadget from the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP). She opened it and a holographic image of the upper body of a balding distinguished older man in a suit appeared.

"Ah Clover, you've returned," he greeted her with a distinct British accent. "Incoming WOOHP-ing, if you three could gather in the usual spot."

"Hey Jer. Sure thing," she said, not surprised that he knew she'd returned. The spy agency's surveillance was unmatched, as Jerry had demonstrated over the years by tracking his top three spies and bringing them to his office in downtown L.A. instantly.

Sam and Alex had received the same call on their own X-Powders and joined Clover in the living room. After everyone had their shoes back on, they stood on the small blue and white rug expectantly.

Until fairly recently, the girls had been together more frequently, and were brought in from the most outlandish locations around town in the most bizarre ways imaginable.

This time, the portion of the rug under their feet merely split open and they dropped down into a large, blue-hued tunnel. With a hearty yell, they slid down an impossibly long tunnel and in moments were transported from the dorm to a familiar destination.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

The remarkable 40 story WOOHP Headquarters in downtown L.A. featured a 'W'-shaped top and helipad. Within it, the ceiling of Jerry's top floor office parted, and the girls dropped down onto a red Victorian couch, winded. Alex looked at the older man with a considering look.

Years ago, after their first trip, the girls had asked Jerry how such travel was possible. He explained the tunnels were extensively hidden throughout L.A., primarily in spots visited by the trio. The bulk of the travel, however, was done through a form of teleportation, similar to The Center's use of the Portal.

"Hey Jerry! Ever think of using Portals like the Center?" she asked, and thought of Martin. "I'm sure they'd share," she added hopefully.

"Hello Alex. Girls," he replied. "Portals... No, I believe WOOHP Tunnels are a tradition that must remain," he decreed, and raised an index finger with a solemn expression, eyes closed.

Sam smirked at this as Jerry opened his eyes. "It's been a while since our last mission. What's up Jerry?" she asked, and fixed her mussed hair.

"High tech thefts, unfortunately," Jerry said. Two impressive college buildings appeared on the wall-sized monitor behind him. "The New York University Tech Showcase was hit recently, and a mini cloaking device was stolen. Then at the Michigan Institute of Technology Expo, a speed enhancing gadget was taken. The next and only other expo coming up is here," he said.

He pressed a button on his keyboard, and the two structures were replaced by an image of a long, curved, white-roofed building fronted by floor-to-ceiling windows. "The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

"Uh, don't you mean San Francisco?" Clover asked, perplexed. Alex and Sam nodded mutely. "Last time we were there was to save the city from that astronaut lady messing with gravity," she added.

"No, I'm afraid this is an alternate San Francisco that was developed with significant Japanese influence. Thus the name San Fransokyo. It is, in fact, in a parallel dimension. A portal opened up a week ago over our San Francisco and has been kept secret from most of the world's population," he replied, then finished off his cup of tea. He pressed a button to show a barely-visible shimmer of energy high above Coit Tower.

The girls stared at him, to the screen, then back to him wide eyed and with open mouths.

"Parallel dimension?! C'mon Jerry. And this guy discovered it? And you want us to go in there?!" Sam replied frantically.

"Yes, agents from WOOHP and The Center have traveled back and forth just fine. In fact, some are living there now. There's no evidence of the window closing."

"Yet!" Alex said, "this is nuts. I mean, we've time traveled- twice. Seen talking animals, met aliens, and well, you know- But this?"

Jerry nodded in sympathy. "I understand your concern, but you three are simply the best, and we need you. We believe the culprit came from San Fransokyo to steal tech in our dimension, and is now returning to his own to complete his scheme," he said. The girls looked at him in concern.

He pressed a button on his console and a metal drawer silently slid out from a nearby wall, which revealed three pink heart-shaped backpacks. "No new gadgets," Jerry said with eyebrows raised. "Dean's packed an assortment of your favorites though," he added. Dean referred to an elite agent who was also head of the gadget department at WOOHP.

"Wow, that might be a first," Sam said, and thought momentarily of Dean, who she'd been dating for some time now. Alex shrugged, Clover considered, then nodded, and the three grabbed the Jet pack Backpacks and peeked inside to check out the contents.

"I've packed enough cash in case your credit is declined there. Your cover will be- well, college students," Jerry informed them. "So no need to change yet," he said, referring to the X-Powders' miraculous ability to instantly change the girls, in a shimmer of energy, from their current outfits to their spy uniforms or any disguise needed.

The girls zipped up their backpacks and looked at their boss with interest. "You're to catch this thief," he said to them simply. "If this theft isn't prevented, I fear the tech from the three expos will be used for a nefarious purpose."

"Well, solid briefing like always Jerry," Alex said and managed a supportive smile.

"Thank you Alex," he replied, and leaned back slightly in his comfortable office chair to glance at the monitor. His face fell a bit and he looked back at the girls somberly.

"But please be careful. I researched a bit of the history of this expo, and a year ago someone stole a robotics presentation by setting the building on fire. It ended in tragedy for one student," he said. Sadly, he pressed a button to show a handsome young Japanese American man who wore a black cap.

"That's terrible," Clover said, shocked. Sam and Alex consented quietly, also taken aback.

Despite the intense danger they'd faced over the years, the girls almost never encountered casualties on their missions; a fact that had kept them quite innocent in that regard.

"We'll be careful," Sam said. "And we'll try to prevent anything like that from happening this time," she added intently. She looked to Alex and Clover for support, and they eyed Jerry with determination.

"Very well, good luck spies. There's more than enough money for a hotel stay overnight if you need it," Jerry said. "Also, communication via X-Powders works across dimensions." He smiled oddly.

"Talk about serious long distance," Clover said, and shook her head. Sam and Alex glanced from her to Jerry and nodded in agreement.

Jerry pressed a button that caused a wall to slide back and reveal a metallic grey high tech jet. They strode purposefully to the plane's extendable gangplank, boarded, and started the engine. The gangplank retracted, the exterior wall of the high-rise parted in front of the plane, and they blasted off out of the small hanger. Jerry used his console to close up the walls and looked back to his computer monitor intently.

 _You can do it girls. We're counting on you._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

It was now evening at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and the new Tadashi Hamada Auditorium buzzed with activity of the annual Robotics Expo. Construction had finished recently, and it was named after the young man who perished in the fire of last year's expo.

Within the expansive, well-ventilated interior of the building, Hiro, a Japanese American young teen with messy black hair, wore his black and purple hero outfit. He sat in a folding chair behind a large experiment, his sturdy helmet in his lap. He briefly examined the plexiglass face shield of the helmet, deep in thought, then donned it and used its built-in communication feature.

"Hey Wasabi. Anything?" he inquired quietly.

"Nothing suspicious. Just some fantastic cleaning robots," Wasabi replied over his helmet com to Hiro and the others patched in. The young man was powerfully built and wore his hair in dreadlocks. He wore light green upper body armor, blue pants, a red headband, and a wide red belt.

He'd watched a presentation on advanced cleaning robots from backstage with interest. _Now that was cool,_ he thought in admiration as the brother and sister team who presented smiled at the applause from onlookers _._

"Fred, anything outside?" Hiro asked.

The lanky young man with shaggy dirty-blonde hair was seated on the roof of the building. He wore a blue and gold reptilian monster costume with three claws on its hands and feet, three giant gold eyes, four horns, and a spiked tail.

"All clear out here guys," Fred responded in a more serious tone than usual. His family had lent a bit of their substantial financial support to the new fireproof building, and he wasn't about to let anyone mess with it or anyone inside. Big Hero 6 had helped around the city a few times after their first fateful adventure, and they were ready for trouble today.

"Go Go?" asked Hiro.

"Nothin'," she replied just inside the entrance near a few policemen. A few students waved to her, and she smiled back slightly in return with a small wave. The athletic young Korean American woman with short hair was dressed in her yellow and black armor, Mag Lev disks magnetically attached to her back. She rolled about on magnetic disks attached near her feet with practiced ease.

"Good. Same for me, everyone," Hiro said, and looked over the activity on the west side of the building. A smartly dressed teacher with grey hair and glasses waved in appreciation to Hiro.

Despite everyone's experiments being screened, Hiro had walked this side of the expo to see if any looked suspicious. Baymax, a large white marshmallow man-like robot with two black eyes and no mouth, wore his red armor, and was hidden beneath a black sheet against the wall. Hiro didn't want them to distract from the event itself too much though, which explained Baymax's discreet situation.

Hiro had asked permission of the head of the Expo for Big Hero 6 to attend. Though there was an impressive show of security in the new building due to the tragedy of last year, a public appearance of the heroes would likely help ease attendees' concerns even more. Also, Big Hero 6 could assist in case security couldn't handle a special kind of threat.

After all, this was their school.

"Honey?" Hiro asked.

The tall young blonde wore a pink-magenta mini-dress with long black sleeves and leggings, and like the others, wore a helmet. She also sported a purse with a strap made of colorful balls. "Okay over here," she replied warily in her light voice.

She looked over experiments on her side of the hall, admiring the hard work of participants in the process. Like the others (except Fred), her helmet was of a similar style, and she was reassured in its ability to protect her from knockout gas or a variety of other nasty attacks. She waved politely to anyone who expressed appreciation for her being there, yet was vigilant in her lookout as well.

Thanks to WOOHP's fake student IDs, Sam, Clover, and Alex had gained entry to the Expo, and walked towards the center of the main hall. Sam's eyes lit up, she clasped her hands in front of her, and looked around in delight.

"So cool! Look at that guys," she said emphatically, and pointed to a small machine for converting hazardous waste into environmentally-friendly packaging materials. Clover and Alex smiled at each other knowingly and joined her as she looked over the invention.

Alex put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Of course you'd be distracted here," she said to her with mock admonition. "Don't forget to stay alert," she added with a chuckle.

"H-hey, I'm just staying in cover," Sam replied lamely. Her expression became serious though, when she remembered Jerry's words of last year's expo.

At a nearby booth, a slim brunette male student was demonstrating his small cube-like metallic invention to a few onlookers. He placed it in small grey robot on the black folding table before him, and the tiny machine went from walking slowly and erratically, to swiftly and purposefully. This earned the young man a bit of applause and a handshake from an older man.

Clover glanced around and noticed a few of the colorfully-clad heroes in the hall. "Wha... Superheroes? Are they part of security here?" Clover questioned in amazement and crossed her arms. "We might be redundant on this mission."

Alex's eyes widened as she followed Clover's line of sight to Go Go. "Wow! Hey, Jerry didn't mention that," Alex noted. She spotted Hiro off to her left. "Hm, that guy seems pretty young," she said, and blinked in surprise.

"Mm hm, but this guy seems just right," Clover gushed musically and walked towards Wasabi, who had come from backstage to check around the area. Sam and Alex smirked at each other, considered what to say, then silently chose to split up and focus on searching for anything the heroes and security may have missed around the auditorium.

Clover made her way to Wasabi, and after she pretended to show interest in a nearby experiment, turned to face him. "Oh hello. I just wanted to thank you for helping provide security for the event," she said warmly. Wasabi blinked at the comment, wowed by the attractive student before him.

"Oh..." he said as he struggled to stay cool. "Glad to help out. Along with my friends," he added with gusto. "I enjoy this sort of stuff," he said with a gesture to the nearest experiment as he struggled to stay aware of any potential trouble.

 _She's really something_ , he thought. _Just hope she's not distracting me for the thieves or something._ He tried to read her expression to be sure.

 _Handsome, smart, modest, heroic..._ Clover thought to herself. _This mission's off to an awesome start. I've gotta get his number._

"Hello," Sam greeted Wasabi. Clover had been so preoccupied that she didn't notice Sam and Alex had joined her. "Sorry if my friend's distracting you," she said, and eyed the blonde evenly.

"Oh not at all," Wasabi replied. "My teammates are helping out too," he said quickly as he spotted Go Go looking towards him. Go Go noted his company and shook her head slightly before she turned her attention back to the other expo attendees.

The next moment, the lights went out. Surprised by the darkened hall, people called out in surprise. Officers turned on their flashlights to search for the cause of the trouble. Hiro pulled the sheet off of Baymax with a frown.

"Hey buddy. What're you seeing?" he asked the robot in alarm. Hiro dug into a belt pouch and pulled out a small, powerful flashlight that he aimed in various directions.

"A cloaked robot... that way," he replied, and pointed to near the opposite side of the room. Hiro turned the light to Baymax to see the direction he pointed, then aimed the light in that direction.

"Please, nobody panic," a man said loudly. The head of the event was a man in his early forties, tall and confident in a semi casual outfit. "Backup generators should have the lights back on in a moment," he announced to people who already made their way to the exit.

"Fred, you hearing this? You didn't see anything?" Hiro asked over his com.

"Nope," Fred said bluntly. "I'll come join you guys!" he said excitedly.

Hiro thought quickly. "No, stay there for now to keep an eye out for surprises," he replied.

Fred considered this for a moment. "Hm, you got it. If you're in trouble, though, call me," he said.

"You got it," Hiro said and focused on the situation before him.

Go Go spotted the strong beam of light in the area where Hiro and Baymax were. She looked to where their light was aimed, and had a disk ready to toss at any potential enemies. Nearby people were quickly getting out of the way of crashing sounds. An older man in a dark brown suit with a mustache and hat, however, was snagged by cloaked tentacles that shot out and grabbed him by the upper arms.

"Dad!" shouted a young thin man with short brown hair. He reached for the older man in concern.

Another tentacle arm swiftly snaked over and swatted the student away. It then moved to a small electronic device at a display area that the young man stood near beforehand.

Security officers closed in on the robot, which was only detectable due to the chaos it was causing. Go Go caught the flying student by the backs of his upper arms before he could crash into the floor, and her armor absorbed the slight impact.

The thieving machine slid open a door on its underbelly, and instantly retracted its tentacle to pull the device inside. The older man was released and stumbled a bit in surprise. "Kevin!" he yelled.

Kevin thanked Go Go and winced a bit from the blow to the chest from the robot. His father joined them, dismay upon his features. "Your Super Processor..." he trailed off sadly.

Hidden behind a display stand, Sam, Clover and Alex held their X-Powders out and each pressed a button. In a shimmer of light, their casual wear was replaced by their green, red, and yellow spy catsuits, complete with Jet pack Backpacks.

Hiro and Baymax, meanwhile, continued to track the cloaked robot. It slammed through a few guards who tried to bar the nearest exit. The robot then swiftly yanked open and exited the double doors. Big Hero 6, the spies, Kevin, his father, and security guards followed in a rush.

 _No, no, no, we can't blow this_ , Hiro thought desperately, focused intently on pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once outside and onto the grassy quad area, the robot's invisibility wore off, and its appearance was finally revealed. A dark metallic grey, it was somewhat crab-like, used four tentacled arms to move, and had red eye-like sensors on the front of its body. Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back and magnetically attached his gloves and boots to the connection points swiftly.

"Get him, Baymax!" he commanded his friend. Baymax's back thrusters fired up and he shot off after the now surprisingly quick enemy. Go Go sped up alongside Baymax and Hiro in pursuit as well. A few people around that evening looked on in surprise at the chase.

Suddenly, two tentacle arms shot back from the robot, which forced Go Go to dodge. Baymax blocked the attack directed his way with his massive armored forearm. Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go were then surprised by the sound of a metallic 'clank', then the sight of a steel bungee cable attached to the mysterious robot.

"Come back here, you!" Clover shouted as she retracted the cable to reel herself in closer to her target. The robot simply increased its speed, which caused her to flail behind wildly. "Whoa!" she yelled in panic while she tried to fight for control.

She carefully retracted the cable a bit to draw nearer to the robot until she could put a gloved hand on the back of it. With her other hand, she slapped a small device onto its steel surface. The next moment, a tentacled arm shot out towards her. She gasped and released the magnetically attached end of her bungee, in an attempt to avoid the powerful strike.

A giant metal fist flew just above her from behind and smashed through the metal tentacle at the last moment, which ripped the telescopic arm section from its body. It fell to the grass, and sparked with electricity. When Honey caught up, she swiftly doused a small flame on the grass with a blue chemical freeze ball that burst into ice.

Clover had flown up higher than expected, spun about, and wasn't able to activate her jet pack. Alex and Sam, however, had flown in to catch her via their own jet packs.

Without warning, "Super Jump!" a young man's voice rang out enthusiastically.

Sam and Alex were startled by a blue and gold monster that bound in from above them to catch Clover.

"Yaaa!" Clover cried in fright at the sight of three bulging eyes and the gaping mouth of 'Fredzilla'.

"Clover!" shouted Sam, who swung a lavender bottle of perfume out of her backpack in a flash. When the creature landed, she sprayed his legs with a mist that condensed into ice, which held him in place. Clover jumped from his arms to the ground with an exhale.

"Huh?" Fred wondered in surprise at the sudden ice that immobilized him, then quickly used his claws to chip away at the ice.

Now at the edge of campus, Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go pursued the robot onto the street that led to a main road. The robot crab-walked quickly around vehicles in mild traffic. It reached an intersection with a red stoplight, but skittered with miraculous precision around cross-traffic without a hitch.

Hiro's mind worked swiftly, and he thought for a moment of his late brother. Then realized-

"Baymax, carry Go Go!" he called over the com.

She looked hesitant, confident of her ability, but reached her arms up. Baymax scooped her up and flew over the vehicles below. Hiro sighed in relief. He didn't want to risk another tragedy this year.

The enemy robot re-cloaked itself, dashed under a large truck, attached itself to its undercarriage, and hummed quietly. The wind whistled past Baymax, still in pursuit, and he blinked in surprise.

"Hiro, I can no longer detect the target," he related calmly.

"It can do that too?" Hiro said, and studied various vehicles moving about. He growled in annoyance. _Another expo, another stolen experiment._ "Let's keep looking," he ordered.

"How?" Baymax asked in simple honesty, and flew straight ahead at reduced speed.

Hiro gritted his teeth, but softly patted Baymax's back. "Okay, let's go back to the others," he decided.

Go Go scowled in frustration. "Can't believe this. But yeah, I guess we gotta," she agreed. She gazed at the pleasantly landscaped sidewalks, businesses, streets, and many vehicles of the neighborhood.

Baymax flew a wide U-Turn, then increased speed back towards the campus.

* * *

Out on the finely trimmed grass, a few onlookers, including Kevin and his father, continued to watch the the gathered colorful heroes with interest. The security guards knew and trusted Big Hero 6, curious about the situation.

Wasabi slashed through the ice much easier than Fred, and soon he was free.

"Thanks, Wasab," Fred said casually to the larger man who gave a nod in response.

Fred held up a leg away from the grass and used a small burst of fire breath to melt the remaining ice attached to it, then repeated doing so for the other one. Wasabi looked to the spies.

"Hey, I recognize you from the Expo," Wasabi said, and pointed to Clover. He tilted his head slightly. "How did y'all change outfits so quick?" he asked in surprise.

Before the spies could reply, Honey, who held chemical ball in case of an attack, interrupted.

"Why did you freeze our friend?" she directed to Sam.

"I thought he was with that other evil robot!" Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, just look at him!" Clover said, flustered. "But he did catch me," she added, after a moment of thought. "Thanks!" she called over to him.

"No problemo," Fred said cordially. "Also, I am not an evil robot," he said to Sam in an aloof tone.

"They were trying to stop the robot too," Wasabi said to Honey, who relaxed a bit and reattached the chemical ball to her purse strap. A sound of approaching thrusters caught everyone's attention as Baymax flew over to them and landed. Hiro and Go Go hopped off and approached the strangers.

"Who are you guys?" Alex asked in wonder at the reunited team.

"Big Hero 6," Hiro replied with slight shrug. "We help protect the city."

Fred turned to him, nonplussed. "That wasn't very dramatic," he noted flatly.

Hiro shook his head, smiled at him, then looked back at the spies. "And you?"

Sam gestured to herself, Alex, and Clover. "We're agents from the World Organization of Human Protection. Seems we're all on the same side," she noted with a sigh.

"It's a long name. Just call it WOOHP. We're from L.A.," Clover explained, hands on her hips.

Alex, hands hung at her sides as she looked to the heroes. "We were trying to stop that theft from happening," she said gloomily. "I can't believe we all failed," she added with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, we had a thief at last year's Expo too," Wasabi said. He turned to the young team leader. "Hiro, what happened?"

Hiro looked in resignation to Wasabi, then everyone else. "The robot re-cloaked and vanished from Baymax's scanners somehow, so we can't find it," he admitted in annoyance.

Clover blinked, pulled out her X-Powder, and gestured for the others to join her. "Look, I stuck a tracker on that bucket of bolts," she said, and pointed to a green dot on the display screen. Her eyes met Baymax, and her smile dropped apologetically. "No offense," she added.

Baymax looked at her with his usual unreadable expression. "None taken," he answered pleasantly.

"Yeah! Great job Clover. Let's go!" Sam said, and the spies all started their jet pack thrusters.

At that moment, the dot vanished.

Clover mutely shut off her thrusters and showed the X-Powder screen to Sam, Alex, and anyone close enough to see it.

"Guess it found the tracker. Could be anywhere now," Sam said in disappointment. Hiro looked down glumly, at a loss for words.

"After all that!" Clover said, and clenched her hands in frustration.

Alex put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. After a moment, the X-Powder hummed. Clover pressed a button and Jerry appeared with a hopeful look. "Girls. How goes the mission?" he asked. He saw their despondent faces and frowned. "Oh dear. Missions often have a rough start, don't they?"

Hiro and his friends looked on in interest, and Jerry did a double take after he noticed them. "Oh my! You've made friends with a group of colorful heroes, have you?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we were all trying to stop that robo-thief. But it had super speed and could turn invisible. Which means..." Clover said. She looked to Sam, who gestured at her to complete the thought. "The thief stuck the stolen experiments into that robot so it could steal the third one!"

Sam nodded emphatically, proud of Clover's deduction. "You got it Clover!" she said and put an arm over her shoulders.

Clover smiled a bit, and looked to her friend. "Well, I've been hanging around you so many years now, I'm thinking more like you."

They noticed Alex had walked off a little ways and crouched down to the grass. She soon returned with the severed robot tentacle.

"At least we have a clue," she said hopefully, and held it out towards the others.

"Nice," Sam said, and patted her on the shoulder.

Clover pressed an X-Powder button, which caused a lavender light to pass over and scan the object.

"Very good. We'll analyze the data," Jerry said. "Why don't you stay the night in a downtown hotel in the meantime?"

"Okay Jer," Sam replied. "How about we leave this with you guys in case you learn something else," she said, and pointed to the arm segment Alex held. Alex raised her eyebrows and handed it to Hiro, who managed a small smile.

"Good idea. Thanks," he said and looked at the severed robot arm with interest.

The spies ignited their jet packs, and prepared to fly away to downtown.

"Hey, we never got your names!" Hiro said in surprise as they lifted off.

"Next time!" Sam said loudly, and they flew off into the distance towards downtown.

Hiro smiled, then saw that Baymax had finished a scan of Kevin and his father.

"Minor bruising, but no serious injury," the robot informed the relieved patients.

Hiro approached them. "Hey, sorry about you losing your invention," he said.

"It's okay," Kevin replied with a resigned sigh. "Thanks," he directed to Baymax, and rubbed his sore chest absently. "Just can't believe it happened again this year," he added.

Hiro nodded, thought for a moment, then looked at him seriously. "We'll get it back," he said, "can you tell me what your invention does?"

"It powers up machinery to be much more efficient at what it does," Kevin replied with a subtle hand gesture, followed by a listless shrug.

"Hm, let me get your contact info," Hiro said. He pulled his phone from out of a belt pouch, and got the student's number. After a brief goodbye, the colorful group of heroes piled onto Baymax in their familiar formation, and they blasted off to start the trip to return everyone to their respective homes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

In a high-tech lab south of Caravan street, a man pressed a button on his phone. The crab-like robot from the expo entered into the spacious high ceiling lab through open double doors. Its underbelly opened, a telescopic arm retrieved the Super Processor, and handed it to the man's outstretched hand.

The robot walked over to a round device on the floor alongside a nearby wall to recharge. The man strode purposefully to large manufacturing machinery and attached the processor into a slot of the main terminal. He typed on a keyboard a bit, then studied the monitor's data.

 _Finally, it's almost time. They'll be sorry for 'letting me go.'_

He drank from his water bottle, looked to his phone, and found the person he wanted to call.

 _Time to get paid_ , he thought in satisfaction.

* * *

A modern mix of east and west decor was prevalent in the popular San Fransokyo hotel the girls had chosen to stay at. The color scheme of white, black, and red complemented the glass and chrome interior tastefully. Exotic large potted plants and impressive paintings and prints decorated the lobby, while upbeat instrumental music at low volume played for the enjoyment of all.

Early the following morning, the girls went through their morning routines and were ready for the day. After they finished breakfast downstairs in the pleasant dining area, Clover's X-Powder hummed.

She opened the device. "Hey Jerry," she answered. A few other people were around the area chatting, but none near enough to hear her call or see the small hologram of the man that popped out of the gadget.

"Hello Clover, I have some new information," he replied cheerfully.

Clover frowned a bit. "But Jer, with that super hero team... do you think we're even needed anymore?" she asked, concerned.

"Excellent question," he replied. "I've researched our heroes, and while they're quite capable, they are not seasoned spies." The girls looked to him in interest. "Let me explain our next step and why that is of importance," he said.

* * *

West of downtown, closer to S.F. Park, was the Lucky Cat Cafe. As usual, the wood interior cheery corner cafe bustled with activity on a Saturday morning. A wall-mounted flatscreen TV was on low volume, while pop music rang out of speakers a bit louder. Yesterday, Hiro and his friends agreed to reconvene here the next morning. Hiro's Aunt, Cass, ran the business, and the two of them lived above the popular cafe.

Wasabi, Honey, Fred, and Go Go were at a rectangular wood table, and sipped a variety of beverages.

Hiro sat on a tall stool, turned away from the window counter to face them, and held a smoothie.

"I found out where the robot arm is from," he said. The others looked to him with varying degrees of admiration at that. He drank for a moment in contentment.

"Nice work, little man!" Fred said with gusto, echoed by similar compliments from the others.

"Comes from a bowling pin machine at S.F. Bowl," he said, and waited for reactions.

Wasabi shifted in his seat, eyebrow cocked. "Did not see that coming," he said, then looked from Hiro to the others.

"We're dealing with a bowling-theme villain?" wondered Go Go quietly. "Lame," she added flatly.

Honey smirked, then furrowed her brows. "So should we suit up and check out the place at night after it closes?" she asked hesitantly. "Or just go there now like this?" she added, and gestured to the group.

Hiro thought and narrowed his eyes slightly. "It closes at midnight. I'd be dead tired," he admitted. The others nodded in agreement.

"We've never broken into a business before," Wasabi chimed in, index finger raised.

"Probably set off an alarm," Go Go said with a frown, her mind working through scenarios. "I don't want us to be on the bad side of the police," she said.

Fred finished off his drink and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's just go bowling," he said and rose to his feet, which prompted the others to do so as well.

Honey looked in concern to Hiro. "Should we have our suits and Baymax in the car? With someone watching them? Just in case?" she asked.

Hiro thought for a bit and looked to Wasabi, who gazed off in a few moments of thought.

"I don't think so," Wasabi advised. "Even with someone watching Baymax and the suits, they could get stolen. Plus changing there just wouldn't work if something went down," he said and gestured palms up.

After the others agreed, Hiro waved to Aunt Cass, who was busy at the register with customers. Her peripheral vision caught Hiro and the others, and the short-haired brunette woman waved back. "Bye sweetie! See you guys!" she called out, then smiled to the amused customers who looked from the departing group back to Cass.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. The feedback is important to me!


	6. Chapter 6

After a short drive from the cafe, Wasabi finally managed to find a parking spot. S.F. Bowl was the only bowling alley in the city, a large white structure with oversized bowling pin pillars that flanked the entrance and held up a large metal awning. Colorful banners hung between the pillars. Pink cherry blossom trees lined the sidewalk.

"So, um, does anyone really know how to bowl?" Honey Lemon asked.

Fred cracked his knuckles and ripped off his jacket to reveal a radiant bowling jersey. He smiled and puffed his chest out.

"Not at all," he said, and plowed through the throngs of bowlers of all ages enjoying the high ceiling modern bowling alley. He smiled knowingly at anyone who glanced his way, and gave a dual finger point to one man also sporting a bowling jersey as he passed by.

Thirty lanes filled the bulk of the nicely-lit building, and a dark color scheme pervaded in the walls and carpet. A variety of the latest arcade games created an exuberant din. Their flashy displays of graphics, designed to pull in potential players, flickered enticingly. Flat screen TVs depicted sporting events in the restaurant area, where a birthday party was in progress.

The group of friends heard rolling bowling balls, pins being struck, cheerful voices, and the faint sound of upbeat music. As they neared the bowling area, the distinctive smell of oil on the wood lanes, as well as that of freshly cooked pizza, filled the air.

"OK, so for the investigation..." Hiro whispered to his friends, then noticed Fred at the front counter with his wallet open.

"A game, and shoe rental. On me, guys," Fred announced cheerfully, and beamed to the others as they approached.

Hiro's mouth hung open slightly, and his brows knit together. "Fred, we don't have time for this. There's enough stress with us investigating the pin stacking robot that disappeared from here-"

"Without our suits. Armored suits, with weapons," Go Go added flatly.

"Yes, that," Hiro gestured to her. "And that with the processor the robot stole, some ridiculous villain is going to try to take over or destroy the city. Or take revenge on us," Hiro said, his voice rising a bit. He held eye contact with Fred, and the others looked at Hiro with concern.

Honey Lemon glided between Fred and Hiro, her large, expressive eyes locking with Hiro's.

"Um- Thanks, Fred!" Honey said over her shoulder with a forced smile to Fred, then turned back to Hiro. "Let's humor him, Hiro. Please," she whispered to Hiro, patting him on the shoulder persuasively.

Hiro opened his mouth to reply, closed it, then looked to the others. Everyone looked expectantly from Hiro to Fred, who finally handed over a credit card to the cashier. Hiro nodded, exhaled, then led the others to Fred.

They tried on shoes, swiftly chose a lane, chose bowling balls from the rack nearby, and set up scoring. Finally, Hiro stood, holding the ball, fingers in the holes. He walked forward and released the ball that curved to the left and into the gutter. Eyes half-lidded, he returned to a seat. The friends took their turns playing.

"No way!" Hiro said wide-eyed as Fred nailed another strike, the noise of bowling pins ringing through the lanes. He raised both lanky arms with his hands in fists as he sauntered back to the others. Hiro could only smile at him in response.

Go Go managed to knock down what pins she could, focused more on finishing the game quickly. Honey Lemon gasped when she got a spare, then walked back to Fred for a well-deserved high five. Later, after Wasabi managed a spare, he spun around, his face transformed from shock to joy.

"Now that's what I call applied physics!" he said with a confident smile as he sat with the others.

Fred ended up winning with the highest score, followed by Wasabi. They returned their shoes, then gathered back together. Hiro made eye contact with the others, then discreetly held a small cylindrical metallic object for the others to see. A black button was on its base.

"Well, fun's over. I researched the layout of this place online. This lock pick thing will get us into the employees area. From there, we look for any clues that will lead us to the robot that was stolen," he said and stuffed the small object back into his pocket, then looked to Go Go and Wasabi. "Let's split up. Honey Lemon and Fred, try asking about the thefts."

"Got it," Fred said with a confident tone and salute. Honey Lemon gave a small smile.

 _I hope they'll be okay without their hero suits_ , she thought.

She watched Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go walk off while she and Fred remained at the front register. Glancing around, she noticed among the bowlers a worker of some sort in a dark blue uniform. Surprisingly, she looked like a young woman with bright red hair peeking out from under a cap.

Honey Lemon blinked and turned to the stout, balding Asian man at the register. "That was fun. Um, you haven't heard about any thefts around here lately...have you?" she asked sweetly.

The man looked at the surprisingly tall auburn-haired girl in glasses, then shrugged.

"Yeah, it was a surprise. I mean, what would someone want with a pin stacker bot?" he asked.

"Hmm," Fred supplied. He rested his elbows on the counter, one hand to his chin, and an eyebrow cocked. The man looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Well, there was this guy that worked here..." the man continued in his gruff tone until he looked to the side and saw potential customers. "Oh, hold on," he said to Honey Lemon.

He turned to greet a couple that approached the register. Fred and Honey exchanged a nonplussed look and gazed across the bowling alley to where their friends had gone.

* * *

Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go swiftly looked around, and found the door for employees on the far wall. Wasabi focused on watching for anyone who might spot them trying to enter.

"Not yet," he cautioned out the side of his mouth.

After a slight pause, Hiro started to make a move.

"Not yet..." Wasabi whispered, trailing off dramatically. His eyes darted about, scanning the area.

Go Go frowned in annoyance and grabbed Wasabi's shoulders. She placed him in position as she stood next to him, both of them obscuring Hiro from sight of any people in the area.

Hiro swiftly slipped the lock pick into the lock. After a pause, there was a click and the friends entered undetected. They walked down a hall with a few doors that branched off, and the sound of pins being struck grew louder as the group advanced.

Hiro marched ahead, and the others followed close behind.

"So far, so-" Hiro started.

Suddenly, a sharp metallic clang echoed loudly. Then there was a quieter rattle.

Hiro looked to see Go Go glaring at Wasabi who stood apologetically by a small rolling utility cart that he'd accidentally banged aside. It finally stopped rolling, and he placed his hands on it as if trying to soothe the object.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Hiro gave Go Go, then Wasabi a pointed look and sighed. He held his forefinger to his lips in an exaggerated shushing gesture, and the trio resumed their investigation.

At the end of the hall, Hiro opened a door on the right and slipped in, followed by the others. They found themselves in a vast, dark room with a low ceiling. Numerous machines scooped up and set down bowling pins with precision, and bowling balls whizzed in and were shot back out. Wasabi pointed to the empty spot where a robotic pin stacker once was. Beside it, the nearest pin stacking machine worked away. A small device sat on top of it, and a tiny camera angled at the the three intruders.

* * *

A digital image of Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go was displayed in full color on a computer monitor.

In a modest office of a tall downtown building, a refined-looking man in his forties with short, black hair sat at a curved black and glass desk, focused on his computer monitor. The fifth floor window behind him offered a decent view of some buildings downtown. He'd diverted his attention from his work to the camera image of the three students.

"As expected, Hiro," he muttered, sighed, and pressed a button on his keyboard, then exhaled forcefully.

 _But I'm always one step ahead of you. I've spent too much time getting to this point. _And I won't have you and your friends interfering_ , _the man thought in irritation. _  
_

* * *

Hiro and the others had searched the area of the missing robot, thankful the lane was closed. At least they didn't have to worry about bowling balls speeding into them. Hiro grew frustrated and jabbed a finger to where he'd searched.

"Really? There's nothing?" he asked and stood up from the floor, shoulders drooped and hands dangling at his sides. "We went through all this for nothing? The chip stolen from the Expo by one of these dumb robots is in the hands of some- villain," he said, brows furrowed.

"Trail stops here. We tried," Go Go said with an exasperated huff. "Better check on the others before we get caught back here." She looked from Hiro to Wasabi, then she and Hiro turned to walk towards the exit.

Wasabi started to turn as well. "Yeah-" he glanced back on a whim and his eyes widened. His heart palpitated and mind worked frantically with what he saw.

"Look out!" he screamed, and Hiro and Go Go turned in alarm. The nearest pin stacking robot held two bowling balls in its mechanical hands, and its arms were cocked back menacingly.

"Down!" Wasabi cried to Hiro and Go Go, and quickly pulled them down.

The balls shot forward to where their heads had been a moment ago with frightening speed, the sound of them slicing through the air. The trio shouted as the spheres flew past them and loudly cratered into the nearby wall, sending cracks rippling out from the impact.

All three friends were wide-eyed for a moment.

"C'mon!" Go Go yelled, poised to run, eyeing the robot warily.

They quickly got to their feet and raced to the exit. They reached the door, but in that short time, the arms were ready to strike. Go Go yanked open the door, dashed out, and was followed by the others. The telescopic arms shot forward and missed them narrowly as they rounded the corner. The three friends looked back to where the arms met the limit of their extension, doubled over to breathe heavily.

 _I just did that. I'm not having a heart attack. We're still alive_ , Wasabi thought in a rush.

Hiro and Go Go looked to Wasabi. "You- saved our lives, man," Hiro panted and put a hand on his shoulder.

"G-good eye, Wasabi," Go Go said, put a hand on his other shoulder and eyed him closely. "Thanks."

Wasabi looked from her to Hiro. "Yeah," he said in relief, and calmed down a bit. "I'd say that's a clue. But we can't get near it."

The sound of footsteps caught the trio's attention.

"Hey, you don't work here," a voice said from a little ways down the hall. A middle-aged man with greying hair and stubble on his face approached with a confused look.

"Oh, um..." Hiro started when he noticed a young woman had arrived.

The man who'd confronted them heard her footsteps and turned around. She appeared from behind the man, wearing a dark blue repairman's outfit with a cap that hid most of her red hair.

"Uh, who are you?" the man asked in surprise.

"Got a call about a malfunctioning machine," she replied and flashed her ID badge to the man.

"Wait, you're-" Hiro said, then stopped when he recognized Sam as she glared at him.

"Here to fix this. I'll be right back," she said confidently to the employee and trespassers with a slight wave.

"Hey wait-" the man started, but looked to Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go. The trio looked relieved at Sam's appearance, then they quickly tensed up with concern. Hiro took a step forward to follow her.

"Hey! That machine-" Hiro said urgently.

"I'll take care of it," she cut in with a forced smile. She palmed what looked to be a lavender tube of lipstick in her hand. "Can you escort these folks back to the lanes, Mr...?"

"Just call me Frank," he replied with a nod. "Sure. C'mon, kids," he said and motioned for Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go to walk with him to the exit back to the lanes.

The trio breathed out a collective sigh of relief, then followed.

 _I can't believe the timing of her. Will she be all right? What can she possibly do that we didn't?_ Hiro thought in a rush, trying to predict outcomes and possibilities.

"Sorry about that," Wasabi said to the man as they quickly reached the door. "Hiro's a robotics student," he continued, and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "He'd heard about the robotic pin stacking machines and ran in here." They exited back to the lanes and Frank closed the door.

"He got away before we could stop him," Go Go said, and looked from Wasabi to Hiro. She leaned in and pointed at him in admonishment. "Bad Hiro," she said.

Hiro looked at his friends in distaste, sighed, then turned to Frank apologetically. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he said with a small bow.

The man's expression lightened a bit, he shifted his weight, and gestured to him. "It's okay. I just don't want anyone getting hurt," he explained. The trio shared a knowing look in concern, thanked the man, and walked away to rejoin their friends.

They soon spotted Fred and Honey Lemon, who were seated on a bench near the main entrance, in conversation with Sam.

Hiro waved to Honey Lemon, who spotted him and waved in return.

"Guys, look who's back," Honey Lemon said, gesturing behind Hiro to Sam, who quickly joined them.

"Hey, that was you back there. Thanks for bailing us out," Hiro said. "I still don't know your name. I'm Hiro."

"Sam," the faux repairwoman said, hands folded behind her. "Robot problem's been fixed." She held a small electronic device for everyone to see.

"Who's up for lunch while we talk things over? I'll introduce you to my friends," Sam said casually and gestured to the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.  
**

 **Your feedback matters to me, so...  
**

 **Please **vote and comment** if you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The large group walked to a nearby Japanese restaurant to enjoy a meal and share information. Sam finished off her beef, veggies and noodles, then set down her chopsticks.

"I wish we'd gotten there sooner," she said to Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go with concern.

"Yeah, usually we're in hero suits," Wasabi said, "but we were trying to go undercover. I just happened to spot that robot in time."

Hiro and Go Go looked to him in appreciation, then back to Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"I still can't believe you guys..." Alex said excitedly, then looked around the medium-sized, sparsely populated restaurant, and stopped herself. "You're _those superheroes_ ," she whispered with a sly look.

Hiro looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "At this point, who doesn't know our identities?" he mused, then finished off his tea.

"Between us and WOOHP, we figured it out!" Alex said musically.

Clover smiled at Alex, then looked to Hiro and his friends. "No offense, but you should leave the spying to us," she advised.

Honey looked at her, about to argue, then reconsidered. "Maybe you've got a point. Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go almost... " she trailed off. Hiro looked self-conscious at this and fiddled with his napkin.

"I wish we'd stayed in touch better," Honey admitted, "we don't have that- instant outfit changing power," she said with a flourish of hand gestures.

"It's okay," Sam replied. "So WOOHP analysis turned up the same info as you on the bowling alley robot," she said, "but we also got a trace of DNA. And it matches those found on this thing." She held out the small device she retrieved from the robot.

"What is that anyway?" Wasabi asked, and leaned in closer with a curious look.

"My X-Powder scan says it controlled the robot's actions. And was a camera too," she said.

"May I?" Hiro said, and held out a hand. Sam handed it over and he studied it. "Mind if I hang onto this?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam replied, "the DNA trace matches a former employee of the bowling alley named Dave Siu. We've got a home address. And he currently works at a health care company called CuraTech,"

Go Go looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. "You guys are good," she said, then tapped on her phone. "CuraTech's got an office downtown on Caravan Street... and a robotics lab south of there."

"Can I get you anything else?" a man asked them politely, which caught their attention suddenly.

The waiter held a pen and pad in expectation. Hiro gazed at the small device, stuffed it into his jacket pocket, and looked over to him. "No, we're good. Ready for the bill. Thanks," he said.

* * *

Wasabi drove his friends to Fred's home, followed in the air by the spies via their jet packs. Hiro and company exited the car, and the spies landed nearby, then shut off their jet packs. Everyone walked by beautiful landscaping and climbed a small set of steps to a palatial two story beige mansion with numerous tall paned windows. Hiro and his friends waited for exclamations of surprise, but Sam, Clover, and Alex just smiled appreciatively on their approach.

"Nice place. Reminds me a bit of where I grew up," Sam said to Fred warmly. Hiro and the others looked to her with raised eyebrows.

Fred introduced Sam, Clover, and Alex to his butler Heathcliff, who silently greeted everyone at the front door. The balding middle-aged man had a trimmed mustache and wore his usual suit and tie. He stood stiffly in respect until everyone entered, then closed the door.

Hiro and his friends excused themselves to change, while the visitors waited in Fred's lavishly decorated shrine to superheroes, science fiction, and fantasy. Sam and Clover sat on the long cozy couch and watched Alex, who flitted about in a state of joy.

"Guys, look at this!" she gushed, and pointed to figurines in a glass case. When neither budged, Alex gave a small frown and gestured to some nearby paintings. "Oh come on. This is so cool!" she implored with gusto.

"Ah, a woman of excellent taste," Fred said grandly from within his monster suit as he and his friends entered the room.

Sam stood and looked from Big Hero 6 to Alex. "Yeah, but I told you we could've gone on ahead, Alex," she chided her contrite friend.

"And come here _after_ the mission," Clover said emphatically with a gesture to their surroundings.

Alex looked a bit guilty, then studied them with suspicion. "I wonder if we would've," she countered, "and visiting here was good for morale." Sam and Clover smirked at her. "And...splitting up is dangerous. What if were were caught and brainwashed to fight each other?" Alex asked.

Sam opened her mouth, then closed it and looked to Clover, who casually shrugged.

"Ooh, she's good," Wasabi noted with a smile. Honey nodded in agreement.

Fred gestured to the wooden glass-paned door which led to the backyard for a private takeoff zone. Heathcliff dutifully held the door for them as they approached and exited into the yard.

"Actually, our group's so big, we should split up. We can stop by Siu's home address. Then we'll meet you at CuraTech once we're done. If that works," Sam said to Hiro.

"Yeah, we'll wait for a bit. Check in if there's trouble or when you're done," Hiro replied with a concerned look as he stood on the grass of the exquisitely landscaped yard.

"See ya, Heathcliff," Fred called out, followed by farewells from the others. The butler nodded in reply, and watched Hiro and his friends board Baymax, who blasted off. They were followed by the trio of spies who rocketed skyward via their jet packs. Heathcliff blinked, returned inside, and closed the door, hopeful of young Master Fred and his friends on their latest adventure.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. The feedback is great!


	8. Chapter 8

The CuraTech Labs branch was in a large, rectangular, three-story building that sat at the southern edge of downtown, surrounded by nicely trimmed trees and shrubbery. Festive billboards that promoted products and services dotted the street that stretched into the distance to a freeway on-ramp. Baymax dropped in altitude to land on the roof of the building. Hiro and the others hopped off a moment before he landed.

Baymax's scanners pinpointed exact locations of the people with precision. "I detect five life signs within the building on the first floor," he informed the others.

"Thanks buddy," Hiro replied. "Someone's working overtime," he quipped to the others.

Wasabi looked over doubtfully. "Or it could be a trap," he noted quietly, and cautiously looked around, alert for any surprises.

A hum from one of Hiro's belt pouches prompted him to open it and pull out his phone.

When he answered, the sound of rushing wind greeted him. _One of the girls flying with a jet pack._

"Hey, Hiro. The stolen stuff and robot isn't here," Clover said in a rush. "That Dave guy actually is working under a big CuraTech exec. Don't have a name. They want to mess with people using health care robots." The line was quiet for a moment except for the rush of high-altitude air currents. "You can move in now or just wait for us. We're on the way to back you up."

"Alright, we're moving in. Thanks," Hiro answered, curious about the details of what he'd heard.

The others nearby heard most of the call, and as Hiro stashed his phone, they looked to him expectantly. "Guys, there's a second mastermind, and they're planning to mess people up with health care robots," he said in a low voice, "the girls are on the way. Let's move now."

The others murmured their agreement, and they made their way to a roof access door. Hiro reached out a gauntlet to the computerized lock to the side of the door and used a small electric shock to disable it. The door popped open and everyone filed in. Baymax brought up the rear and managed to fit through the doorway by twisting sideways, and shuffled through.

They moved quietly as they could down a flight of metal stairs into a hallway with an off-white floor. Walls were two-tone, white above a torso-high dividing strip, and grey below. A few doors, framed prints, and square pillars inset into the walls spanned the sides of the hall.

"Any movement on those life signs?" Hiro whispered to Baymax as they walked carefully, yet swiftly to a door leading to a stairwell. Though the building was only three stories, Hiro was wary of being trapped in a plummeting elevator. Go Go took a moment to remove the magnetic disks from her boots for the descent.

"Very little," Baymax remarked as they walked down the stairs.

"Mess people up with health care robots..." Honey mused to the others.

"Sounds like an evil Baymax army or something," Fred replied in concern.

They soon reached the bottom and waited briefly as Go Go took a moment to attach her magnetic disks back to her boots. Baymax led the way, sensors locked onto the life signs, and they found themselves in a spacious, well-decorated front lobby.

"No trap yet, huh?" Wasabi said almost inaudibly as they took the center hall behind the reception desk that branched off from the room.

"Guess it'll be at the last stop," Hiro replied, and Baymax stopped before white double doors on the left. Hiro stretched out a hand, shorted out the electronic lock to the side, and the doors split open automatically. Baymax entered first, followed by the others.

The room was quite large, and impressive white and grey metallic robot construction machines filled up the back third of the room. Closer to them were compact computer workstations at desks with office chairs. The walls were in the the same white and grey color scheme of the halls, and potted plants were interspersed along them.

A middle aged Asian man of slightly athletic build finished up on the keyboard at his workstation. He stood from his chair and grabbed a small briefcase. Further back in the room, four men shut down machines, removed their lab coats, and gathered their belongings.

"Great work today. Thanks for the overtime," the man from the desk said to them. He turned to Hiro and the others in surprise. "Visitors," he said, and gestured to them with an open palm, "I didn't know we gave tours on the weekend."

Hiro frowned and walked to him. "You can drop the act, Mr. Siu," he said and came to a stop a few feet from him. "We know you're behind the expo thefts and are using this lab to build some kind of anti-healthcare robots," he said, visibly vexed at the idea. "Who are you working for?"

Dave nodded once and crossed his arms in thought. "And now you want an explanation," he replied, then cocked his head slightly. "Maybe a battle against the robots I just designed? And then save the day, right?" he guessed in a seemingly kindly tone.

Hiro and the others looked at him suspiciously.

The man blinked, then turned to grab his coat and briefcase. "Sorry, I shipped all my new robots away. They're roughly based off that bowling robot, you know," he said. "Well, gotta go. I'll walk you out to the exit," he said glibly and started to shuffle around Hiro to get to the double doors. Hiro simply moved to block his path.

The workers behind him were stunned at his words. One, a tall Latino man with short hair asked, "Dave, why are they here? Is this true?"

"Hm? Y'all didn't know?" Fred asked the workers. He looked fairly ridiculous, chatting in his monstrous suit. "I assumed you were henchmen. You know, goons."

A weary man in his 20s grabbed his backpack that was propped against a workstation desk. "A goon?" he asked, offended. "All I did was work overtime. I don't know what this is Dave, but I'm going home," he said and moved to leave.

Dave turned, brushed his hand over his hair, and looked to the workers. "Sorry guys, but I'm gonna need a little more work out of you," he said. He swiftly pulled out his phone and pressed a button. Hiro grabbed for his forearm a second too late. The workers, including the nearby man with the backpack halted their movement. Their faces showed shock in being seemingly unable to move.

"What's-?" started a broad shouldered man with a face covered by stubble. "Aah!" he yelled as metal gauntlets shimmered into existence over his hands. Boots formed rapidly, followed by heavy body armor and a helmet with a plexiglass faceplate. Within seconds, all four workers were in matching greyish metallic blue armor.

"Now you're goons. I planted some special chips on you earlier," Dave said with an apologetic shrug. "I was let go from that stupid bowling alley because of robots replacing my old style of doing things," Dave said, and looked to the heroes bitterly. "Well, I've been hired to use that same technology to do something amazing for mankind; create an obedient private army. Ironic and cool, huh?"

His phone made a beep, which signified a timer had finished counting down, and Dave nodded in anticipation.

The four armored men lunged forth with surprising speed, fists aimed at Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred. The heroes managed to block and dodge the powerful strikes, eyes glued to their unwilling enemies. Honey moved forward to help, and Go Go eyed the device in Dave's hand, a disk already cocked back to throw.

 _Guess you're short few. Or you have a soft spot for women,_ Go Go thought to herself as she silently tossed a disk at him. Honey noticed this and threw a blue chemical ball in case he somehow dodged the disk.

Two tentacled arms appeared out of nowhere, and one swatted the disk aside from above, without touching its sharp edge. The other arm struck the freeze ball, and it became partially encased in ice.

Dave gave Honey and Go Go a hurt look. "I didn't forget about you two." Go Go glowered in frustration, and the familiar robot from the SFIT theft uncloaked itself completely.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to review and favorite if you enjoyed. The feedback is important to me!

Also, big thanks to dedicated reader & reviewer, Boris Yeltsin. Your feedback has encouraged me the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

One arm shot out towards Go Go, and the other, still covered partially in the ice of the freeze ball, flew towards Honey. Go Go dodged, then sped off on her boots' Mag Lev disks. Honey threw down an orange ball which caused a rubbery sphere to expand instantly before her. The ice-covered arm bounced off from the makeshift shield, and she breathed out in relief.

Nearby, sounds of metallic clashes rang out from Hiro and the others who fended off attacks from the manipulated workers. Wasabi had extinguished his plasma blades to avoid a potentially fatal blow to his attacker. He blocked the man's attacks with his armored forearms, then briefly noticed the familiar robot attacking the girls. _Now there's something I can slice._

"Honey! Trade with me!" he called out and ran from his attacker to join her.

He looked over his shoulder in a panic to keep track of the man who charged after him. He heard a whirring sound, and suddenly a disk from Go Go struck the man in midair and sent him down to the floor. After a moment, the armored man rose to his feet and turned to her, unscathed.

She ignored him and instead tossed a disk at the menacing robot that closed in on Honey and Wasabi, and circled around it in a distraction maneuver. Honey heeded Wasabi's call, and threw a sticky ball at the man who'd started to charge again. The ball burst into a magenta glob of a taffy-like substance that held the armored man in place.

Meanwhile, Baymax had his arms wrapped around another cybernetic enhanced attacker, and struggled to keep the man from moving. "I will not cause you harm. Please hold still," he requested of the man politely. He noticed Honey, who ran towards them with a ball cocked back to throw.

"Toss him in the air and I'll trap him!" she yelled and lobbed the ball.

Baymax, unable to hold the man any longer, tossed the man skyward, ready to dash forward and catch him if need be. The ball exploded into an adhesive glob that tangled the man as he flailed in midair. He dropped to the floor, cushioned by the impact of the rubbery substance.

A short ways off, the biggest armored man landed punches and knee strikes on Fred, who reeled but stayed on his feet. The man reared back briefly for a kick, but with a grunt of exertion, Fred quickly pushed him with a dual monster claw palm strike. Fred looked around and noted two magenta globs that held armored workers, and hopped agilely behind his attacker. He grabbed the armored man from behind in a bear hug, and struggled to prevent him from breaking free.

"Honey, over here!" Fred called loudly.

She turned, spotted them, and tossed a ball their way. Fred released the man, pushed him towards the ball, and leaped away. The ball exploded into adhesive taffy, and pinned the man to the floor as he landed.

Dave had made his way to the exit, protected by his robot from any potential attacks. "This was a good test run, but I've got to oversee shipment of my product. See ya!" he announced and dashed out the exit. Go Go sped towards him and threw a disk, but a reinforced metal shutter dropped down over the doorway and it bounced off.

"Oh great," she grumbled, retrieved the disk, and tried to slice through the steel to no effect.

"Be right there," Wasabi said as he glanced from the robot to her and back. He sliced through a powerful tentacle arm that swung towards him with his plasma blades. Fred bounded up and landed on the robot's body with his armored feet, and drove it into the floor with a crash.

Across the room, Hiro, protected by Baymax, had managed to dodge a powerful strike from the last CuraTech worker. The armored man was blindsided by another ball tossed by Honey. It burst over him and firmly stuck him in place where he stood.

"Good one, Honey! Let's join the others," Hiro called out, and noted all four workers were held captive. Baymax flew towards her and reached an arm downward.

"Thanks!" she replied and caught her breath.

She grabbed Baymax's outstretched hand when he was close enough to get a quick ride with Hiro to the others fighting the robot. Baymax slowed to a hover and released Honey's hand, and she dropped a short distance to land. Two of the robot's arms were swinging wildly at the heroes, but Baymax shot a powerful rocket fist at one. It connected with a resounding metallic crash, passed right through the arm, and split it in half.

Wasabi moved to slice the last remaining arm, but the robot dodged with a burst of speed. Without warning, it shot its arm at Fred, who'd leaped sideways to dodge. But the claw end struck and latched onto the front of his suit, and covered the circular mouth opening. A small sound went off, audible only to Fred in the chaos.

"Gah!" he called out, shocked, suspended in the air, and unable to break free.

"Freddy!" Honey yelled in alarm, her eyes wide.

"Raagh!" Wasabi shouted, and sliced off the robot's arm before it could dodge.

Go Go finally had a clear shot, and threw a disk into the machine's red eye-like sensors at the front of its body. The disk impacted and lodged into the robot's metal body, which caused it to short circuit and halt its movement. Wasabi sliced the face, retrieved Go Go's disk, and rushed to the others who were gathered around Fred. The usually talkative joker of the group silently lay on the floor.

Hiro hopped off Baymax and was struggled to stay calm. "B-Baymax!" he cried.

He didn't even need to to finish. Baymax was already poised over Fred, scanned him, and moved to remove the first piece of his armor. Wasabi looked mutely to Go Go who'd noticed him approach. He handed over her disk, which she accepted. They shared a sad look, then gazed at Fred.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. The feedback is so helpful.

Also, I appreciate all of the reviews from csgt, who has written some good Ben 10 fics. I recommend them!

Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

"Wasabi, can you... cut a hole for an exit?" Hiro said quietly after he forced his gaze from Fred.

"On it," he replied, jogged off to the shutter, and ignited a plasma blade. He sliced a large opening with focused precision.

Hiro's belt pouch emitted a low vibration, and he quickly opened it, withdrew his phone and answered. "Hey, where are you guys?" he answered.

* * *

"We were at CuraTech and noticed someone take off in a hurry," Clover replied loudly over the sound of rushing wind. She, Sam, and Alex flew at a fairly high altitude, away from CuraTech. "We're following by jet packs and he hasn't spotted us."

"Good, thanks." Hiro replied. "Fred... got hurt and Baymax is checking him out," he finished glumly. _Basically, things are getting out of hand_.

"Oh!" Clover said in concern with a sympathetic tone.

"But listen: this Dave guy has CuraTech robots getting shipped who knows where," Hiro rattled excitedly. "To brainwash and turn people into armored cyber-warriors!"

The line was silent for a moment except for the rush of wind. "Whoa. I'm passing that info onto WOOHP," Sam replied over her own X-Powder. "They should get agents here to stop CuraTech packages from getting shipped anywhere," she replied.

"Wow. Okay," Hiro said, a bit overwhelmed by being allied with people who had access to an organization of incredible resources. "We'll join you ASAP. Let's check in soon."

"Alright, bye," Clover replied. Sam made a sound of agreement, and everyone hung up.

"Wonder if we could get a tracker on the car in case we lose him," Alex said to the others loudly over the ever-present rush of air. Clover put away her X-Powder carefully and pulled out her tracking device launcher to aim at the compact black car below.

"Good idea, but we're too far away," Clover replied tersely. "I don't want to move in closer or we might get spotted."

Alex and Sam both gave a slight nod of agreement. Sam then made an X-Powder call, and focused on passing on all the info she'd received to WOOHP. Soon after she ended the call, the vehicle pulled into a nice residential area that looked familiar. It stopped on the curb before a mansion.

"Fred's home?!" Alex said to an equally surprised Sam and Clover."How does he know this place?"

Sam and Clover glanced at her in concern, then the trio focused on a suitable landing spot for hidden surveillance. Wary of being spotted in the car's rear view mirrors, they only dropped in altitude when they reached the opposite side of the peaked red roof of the mansion. They landed on the bottom edge of the roof near one of the many dormers where they could hold on for support.

Clover put in her M-Ray contacts which allowed her to see through the roof and down to the parked car on the other side. Dave was in the driver's seat on a call. Clover took the opportunity to bring out her X-Powder again and made her own call, frowning a bit in thought. They'd need to pass on word of this and be ready to act on a moment's notice. Clover's call ended, and Sam pulled out a hairpin.

"Hairpins everyone," she said. Clover and Alex quickly took their Anti-Mind Control Hairpins out, and they all put them in place. These gadgets were invaluable in the past, and as long as they weren't removed by the enemy, could be of use once again.

* * *

Back at the CuraTech Lab, Hiro and Wasabi were crouched down to help Baymax remove Fred's suit so he could examine him. The struggling armored CuraTech workers were a concern. Honey eyed them warily and heard sirens in the distance. Go Go darted to each man where he was stuck, ready to alert Honey if any of them looked as if they might escape. _We've got to get them back to normal before they bust loose_ , she thought tersely.

"Aaa!" Hiro and Wasabi cried in unison as Fred sprang up to his feet without warning. He swiped a clawed hand at them, which they managed to dodge by stepping back. Baymax moved in to protect them.

"Hiro, I believe Fred is being controlled via a chip, similar to those implanted in the CuraTech workers," Baymax said.

"Yeah," Hiro replied, and thought quickly of how to deal with this information.

 _Fred's suit, with its mouth opening, was the only one with such a weakness. Everyone else was covered head to toe. Instead of forming armor around Fred, it just enacted the mind control._

 _So targeting him was no accident,_ Hiro thought.

Fred quickly took up a familiar stance, and Hiro's thoughts snapped back to the battle. A stream of fire shot out from Fred's Kaiju suit toward Wasabi and he, and they prepared to dodge. The massive Baymax, thankfully, moved into position to shield them both with his fireproof armor.

"Guys. Sorry- not in- control," Fred managed to spit out in distress. He turned suddenly and bounded across the room, out the opening cut through the shutter over the exit.

"Let's go, Baymax," Hiro said, hopped onto the robot's back and connected to him. Wasabi stepped over to allow Baymax to carry him. Honey looked from the struggling workers to Hiro in distress.

"I'll stay here in case they get loose," she said, "and free them if they go back to normal." She detached a magenta ball from her purse strap and handed it to Hiro. "Bring him back safely," she said.

Hiro nodded at her and put the ball in a belt pouch. Go Go glided over to them. "I'll stay with you," she said to Honey.

"Alright, go!" Hiro said to Baymax, and they, with Wasabi flew to the exit.

Hiro and Wasabi hopped off so they could fit through safely. They'd re-board Baymax and fly once outside the building. Distant sirens filled the air, and Go Go and Honey turned their attention back to the mind-controlled workers. One started to finally tear free of his constraints, and Honey held a magenta ball aloft to re-stick him before they or the police who were on their way could be attacked.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. I have the rest of the story written, but am told it's better for me as well as you readers if I only update once or twice a week. Thanks to NeverLander852 for the review. NL852 has some Big Hero 6 and other fics inspired by animation you might want to read!

Take care. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro rode Baymax at high speed over the South of Caravan Street neighborhood, attached firmly at the magnetic contact points with his suit. Baymax carried Wasabi bridal style for maximum safety. Thanks to Baymax's sensors, they soon spotted their colorful friend bound away down a street. It seemed no destruction had been caused to people or property...yet.

They closed in on him and Hiro opened his pouch for the taffy ball. Suddenly, in mid-jump Fred swung around and blasted fire at them. Hiro and Wasabi yelled as Baymax narrowly dodged the flame. Fred spun back around in midair and continued to flee. A few cars moved about in the area, and Fred nearly bounded on top of one and missed it narrowly. The car came to a halt, and its horn blared. Hiro had the chemical ball ready to toss, but hesitated a moment.

"Gotta make this count. Baymax, cut him off," Hiro said. The robot shot ahead faster and blocked Fred's escape, which caused the controlled youth to hesitate and pick a new direction. Wasabi hopped out of the hovering Baymax's arms and landed on the asphalt of a small parking lot in front of what was likely an office.

"C'mon Fred, it's us! Fight it!" Wasabi shouted and ran at an angle towards him, out of the line of another potential flame shot. Baymax swooped in behind Fred and Hiro lobbed the ball. Fred turned at the sound of Baymax's thrusters, ready to leap. But the ball exploded into adhesive taffy and attached his legs and lower body to the ground. Hiro disembarked Baymax and was joined by Wasabi.

"Now we just need to get him and the others back to normal," Hiro said in relief, and he looked from Wasabi to Fred in concern.

* * *

Clover, still positioned on the roof of the mansion, wasn't able to get through to Hiro on her latest call, and left a brief message explaining the situation. Dave ended his own call, exited the car, and walked up the steps to the front door. Sam signaled to Clover and Alex to move in, and they activated their jet packs to hover over the roof to the other side. They dropped in altitude a bit to block his path.

"Hold it!" Sam said, mustering an authoritative tone.

Dave pressed something inside a coat pocket and within seconds, was covered head to toe in protective armor and a specially treated plexiglass faceplate on his helmet as the other CuraTech workers had earlier. He looked curiously at the girls, and stopped his advance.

"So you're the spies," he said in a metallic voice. "Following me around? I'm flattered," he said.

Sam subtly fished out a gadget, obscured from his view. "How'd you find this place?" she asked. "And why are you here?"

Alex looked at him in distaste. "Also, the only reason we followed you is to stop you," she said.

Across the street, an elderly, slightly heavyset woman with white hair looked on in mild shock. She held the leash of her small terrier, who barked occasionally at strange happenings nearby. The woman managed to get her phone out of her purse, made a call, and remained out of sight.

Dave shrugged and gestured with outstretched palms. "That robot you trashed at the bowling alley shot a tracking device into that kid's hair. Too bad that one didn't have any control chips," he explained. "Then you all stopped by here to hang out." He suddenly dashed forward, and pushed past them before they could react, hit the doorbell precisely with a forefinger and turned back around to face them. "I think I'll take it," he said.

Sam pulled out her Ice Queen Perfume and shot at him the moment he pushed past, but he hopped aside to dodge the spray of rapid-freeze ice spray. Clover pressed the heart-shaped center of her Bungee Belt, which caused it to shoot out and attach magnetically to his armored forearm with a metallic impact. She pulled away from him with the strength of her jet pack thrusters, but he jerked back his arm with surprising power. Clover flew towards him as he reared back his other arm for an unavoidable strike.

"Rrgh!" Clover growled, released the magnetic buckle, and moved to dodge the strike.

"Clover!" Alex yelled. She flew in, grabbed Clover, and rocketed away from the punch.

Sam used the opening to aim another icy spray at him. While he turned his attention to her quickly, Clover shot her Bungee Belt heart again, this time towards his legs. The reinforced metal cable wrapped around his legs a few times, and Sam then shot her gadget once again.

Incredibly, Dave ignited a small blue energy blade from his gauntlet, sliced the cable that bound his legs, and dodged the ice spray at the last second. Heathcliff then answered the front door, and looked in surprise at the commotion.

Dave dashed over instantly, avoided the patch of ice where the first spray had missed him, and snagged the butler by his coat lapel. The girls quickly flew in as he moved, but Dave had slipped behind Heathcliff in a flash, energy blade held closely to the man's throat. Dave made a sound of relief as they halted their advance.

"Okay, you girls need to calm down," he ordered them. "Come in and close the door."

They looked at him in frustration, but hovered into the doorway, landed inside, and Clover shut the door. Sam studied Dave. "I assume you have the Super Processor," she said.

His eyebrows raised slightly. "Hmm," he replied, then motioned for them to walk further into the mansion towards Fred's eclectically decorated 'super-shrine'. They came to a stop shortly after, and looked to Dave, who still used Heathcliff as a shield. "I manage to lose Big Hero 6, and now I get this. Well, at least I have a sweet base and some new servants," he said.

Alex glared at him. "We've already got WOOHP confiscating your CuraTech shipments," she said. "You've lost. Just give it up." Dave's eyes widened a bit, and the girls tensed up, ready to move in an instant.

Dave thought a moment, then regained his composure. "I don't know what WOOHP is," he replied. "And how do I know you're not bluffing?" His gaze flicked to each of them quickly and tightened his grip on the hostage. Heathcliff breathed heavily, and worked to stay calm, fists balled at his sides.

Clover clenched her teeth. "This is- okay, okay- Just tell us what you want," she said soothingly. A distant siren could be heard, and the girls exchanged glances.

"I want control. And I want to win," he said and quickly turned his forearm to shoot a tiny chip into the back of Heathcliff's neck. The butler grunted in surprise. The spies responded with noises of shock and fanned out slightly, but Dave's blade was back at Heathcliff's neck.

"Agh!" Heathcliff said as the metallic armor formed around him and he lost his own thoughts.

"Always wanted a butler," Dave said menacingly. "You three will be great additions to our team," he said and fired out control chips at them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed. The feedback keeps me going.

Big thanks to capm, who inspired me to start writing fics, and kept supporting me though each story. Also, capm has great classic Totally Spies fics!


	12. Chapter 12

In the CuraTech Lab, Go Go huffed in frustration after she reached the voice mail on Fred's home phone via her helmet com. _Heathcliffe better return the call ASAP,_ she thought.

Though the problem of how to change back the CuraTech workers hadn't been solved yet, she wanted to be ready to fly out with Honey by helicopter to rejoin the others the instant it did. She then called Hiro via her com, but got no response, and shook her head to Honey.

Honey nodded, then turned back to the armored worker who'd nearly broken free. Go Go had directed her to those who had to be re-stuck earlier, and now she was down to her last ball. Police had arrived and followed the situation intently, but seemed unsure of being able to handle the cybernetic warriors who thrashed against their rubbery confines.

Honey lobbed the ball onto the man as he started to break loose. It stuck him in place, and she took a moment to offer a brief prayer to the others in support.

* * *

A few blocks away from CuraTech, Hiro listened to Sam's message on his phone and turned to Fred in concern. "I don't know how or why, but Siu's at Fred's place. I've got to get there now," Hiro said. "Hate to leave you Wasabi, but..." he gestured subtly to Fred, who struggled against the adhesive taffy-like substance to no avail.

Wasabi looked glumly to Hiro. "We're getting seriously split up," he replied. "But it's all we can do til Fred and those other guys get back to normal."

Hiro patted Wasabi's shoulder, hopped back onto Baymax, and shot off into the late afternoon sky. As they gained altitude, Hiro looked ahead in thought. _Siu is using health care as a way of gaining control and hurting people. But Baymax was designed to help people through real health care._

He looked down to the back of Baymax's bright red helmet.

 _That's it._

"Hey Baymax, I've got an idea."

"What is it Hiro?" Baymax asked while he watched for birds or other potential obstacles in the air.

"I want you to develop an antidote to the mind control and armor chip that Siu used on Fred and the others. Just scan this CuraTech gadget Sam gave to me earlier. Let's slow down to a hover," he said. Hiro cautiously held out the small metallic device.

Baymax extended an outstretched palm and let it fall into his hand, then slowly moved it back to scan it with his optical sensors. He then reached his hand back, Hiro retrieved it, and Baymax resumed flying.

"I will analyze its data and attempt to create an antidote on the way," Baymax informed Hiro.

Hiro looked forward in determination. "Good job, buddy. I wish we could help Fred first, but we've got to stop Siu before he gets the girls. And if we get him..."

"We may save all the others. I will need a little time after we land to verify the antidote will work."

"You got it Baymax," Hiro replied as they picked up speed.

* * *

The moment before Dave fired, the girls had dropped below the trajectory of the shots. Their faces were the only exposed parts a chip could connect to and affect, so they swung forearms up in protection as well. Dave frowned disapprovingly and aimed again but they fanned out, which caused him to hesitate briefly.

"We'll have to make you stay still," Dave said sternly. He and Heathcliff shot forward with kicks aimed at the legs of Sam and Clover respectively. Both hopped back to dodge the dangerous blows, exhaling in effort. Alex took in the situation with concern and moved in front of the armored warriors to get their attention.

"We _can't_ fight here. Fred's cool stuff could get destroyed," she said with authority.

Clover squinted and pursed her lips, but chose not to reply.

"Well, yeah. We should try to get back outside," Sam said. "Cover us, Clover."

Sam and Alex dashed back for the door, and Clover palmed a small gadget, then flew after them via her jet pack in reverse to watch their attackers. Heathcliffe rushed in low again, and Dave grabbed two large wood chairs.

"Incoming! Jump!" yelled Clover, and all three managed to avoid armored Heathcliff.

The two heavy chairs sailed across at them. But Clover had her Laser Lipstick ready, and aimed shots that blasted each to pieces before either reached their targets. Sam and Alex had drawn their lipsticks as well, but hesitated at the sight of Heathcliff, who blocked the door. Dave rushed forward in hopes of catching Clover to implant her with a chip, but she darted out of the way in the high ceiling foyer.

Heathcliff aimed and shot a chip at Alex, who thankfully weaved to the side with forearms raised in defense. She grimaced in realization of this new development.

"Watch out! He can shoot those chips too!" Alex said.

Sam considered this briefly. "We can't let anyone else get controlled or this could end up like a high-tech plague!"

Dave and Heathcliff prepared to move in again.

In a surreal moment amidst the chaos, the doorbell rang.

The front door opened and there stood Hiro and Baymax. The robot's sensors had picked up life signs right near the front door, so Hiro decided on the direct approach. He gasped when he saw the armored warrior's back in front of him and Dave further back in the foyer who faced Clover.

"Hiro!" Sam said in relief. "That's Heathcliff!" She gestured to the armored man closest to him.

The teen moved aside swiftly from his robot. "Grab him, Baymax!" he shouted.

The armored robot lunged forward and snagged Heathcliff's upper arms firmly. "Outside!" Hiro said, and Baymax shot out the open doorway after Hiro. The spies were right on his heels, as was Dave.

"You!" he called out to Hiro in anger. He noticed a number of police officers stood near their parked cars with guns drawn at both him and Heathcliff.

"Don't shoot!" Hiro yelled to the police. "They're probably bulletproof, and shots might bounce off and hit people. Baymax is holding someone who's being controlled," he explained to them over his shoulder in a rush. He then focused back on Dave. "You hurt my friends. And your own workers," Hiro said, then gestured to Heathcliff stiffly. "You need to change them back."

Dave just shook his head. "Guess I'd better cut my losses," he said. "See you."

He dashed off suddenly away from Hiro, Baymax, and the spies. An officer shot out at him with a taser, but it bounced off Dave's armor harmlessly. Those with guns held their fire out in concern of Hiro's advice. Before Dave could aim a shot from his built in chip launcher, the officer who attacked took cover behind his car to avoid being a target.

Dave grimaced, turned, and sprinted for the side of the mansion. Hiro hopped back onto Baymax, who still held the armored Heathcliff despite an ongoing struggle. "After him!" Hiro exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

Six police officers entered the lab to assess the situation, relieved that the ladies of the city's superhero team had helped trap the four armored warriors. Honey looked to the officer nearest to her and gestured with resignation.

"Thanks for coming, but we all need to get outside," she explained. "They're being controlled. I think bullets will ricochet off their armor. And I've used up almost all my chemical balls to hold them."

The veteran policeman gazed at the violent movement of the warriors in their steel armor, thought for a moment, then gestured to the other police. "Let's make our stand behind our cars where we can at least take cover. We can't let them hurt any bystanders, but I don't want anyone dying in here," he said.

Honey nodded, then tossed the last freeze ball at the armored man who seemed closest to escape. He rained blows on the ice with a focused ferocity. The police left with Honey right after them, followed by Go Go, who kept an eye on their potential pursuers. Everyone reached the lobby, then exited the building quickly. The sounds of the armored warriors' rapid heavy footsteps rang out.

Officers, followed by Honey and Go Go, raced to take cover behind police cars. Go Go held two disks, ready to toss them, when all four warriors smashed open the front doors and flew towards them.

And miraculously, they halted their attack.

Their armor then vanished, head to toe, and the four weary CuraTech workers looked on in shock at the situation; they seemingly were about to fight the police and two of Big Hero 6.

"They did it!" Honey cheered.

Police smiled at the charismatic heroine's cry and moved in with emergency medical technicians to check on the four men. Go Go breathed a sigh of relief and stashed her disks. Honey gave Go Go a big hug, and the speedster smiled and patted her back in return. Honey ended the hug and looked at her friend.

"That means Fred should be okay too," she said hopefully. Go Go raised her brows and smirked at her friend knowingly.

"That guy? Count on it," she said.

* * *

Stress was a part of life for Wasabi, but this was a whole new level. The taffy ball had worked well at first, but Fred's fire blast softened it up quickly. Once he got a clawed hand free and tore into it, he was nearly free. And Wasabi couldn't think of a plan.

 _What orders was he given? Run amok? That's pretty vague. How can I stop him without slicing him with a blade? How can I protect any bystanders?_

Wasabi looked intently around the small office parking lot for anything useful to slow down or stop Fred for when he broke free.

 _Nada. I need a utility belt with cool stuff like Hiro._

Fred finally broke loose and prepared to bounce off again. Wasabi watched carefully, ignited his plasma blades, and waved them broadly with the hope of getting his attention. While Fred's altered mind considered an attack, Wasabi had already darted behind him.

He stayed clear of Fred's spiked tail which swung menacingly. Suddenly, Fred leaped and shot a flame burst down from midair. Wasabi was able to dodge most of it, and his armor was able to protect him from the rest.

"Gah! C'mon Fred!" Wasabi implored.

He watched Fred, but caught movement in his peripheral vision of a car that moved down the street towards them. Keeping innocents from harm was top priority now. Fred landed and swiped a claw at his friend, which just missed, thanks to Wasabi's timely dodge. Fred then swiftly surged forward towards him and the small white car which drew closer.

But before Fred could strike with both claws, he froze in mid-swing and lowered his limbs.

"Wasabi? What's going on?" Fred asked in a daze, "where are we?"

"Fred? You're back!" he cried in relief. He extinguished his blades and slumped in relief. "You remember the CuraTech lab?" he asked. The car passed by them, the driver a bit confused at the two heroes who stood and chatted.

"Um, yeah," Fred replied. He would've nodded, but was unable to visibly do so since his monster suit's head was essentially one with its body.

"Well you got mind-controlled and went nuts!" Wasabi said excitedly with exaggerated gestures. "Thankfully, no one got hurt."

Fred processed this for a moment. "Aw man. Classic villain technique," he said in disappointment. "So I guess someone managed to stop it."

Wasabi smiled and patted Fred's back. "Yeah. Too bad we might miss the finale. I was keeping an eye on you," he said in resignation and looked around. "Can't exactly catch a bus back to your place, so..." He activated his com link. "Hiro? Fred's 'normal' again and we could use a ride."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. This was a joy to write.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam, Alex, and Clover fired up their jet packs, and they all flew off in pursuit. Dave swiftly jumped up to grab the top of the tall stone wall to the backyard, and hauled himself over. He dropped to the ground and spotted a black helicopter on a small asphalt landing pad next to a shed.

The armored man ran to it, noticed an electronic lock, and extended a forefinger. A small wire moved out, attached to the lock, deactivated it, and the door opened. He climbed in and was about to shut the door when he glanced back to see his pursuers who flew towards him. Dave turned back to the controls and used his free hand to hover over the ignition and activate the chopper with a jolt of power. Then he found the stick to take off, thankful for his knowledge from military experience.

"No you don't," Alex called out, with a focused look.

She activated her Bungee Belt, and the heart-shaped center shot out to magnetically attach to the frame of the door. Alex rocketed in the opposite direction from him, and retracted the cable into her belt. Dave yanked down on the door, which sent her flying, then refocused on the controls. Alex managed to regain control before hitting the chopper, and breathed out to compose herself.

Sam and Clover darted to him but halted when he swung a backhanded slash with his energy blade. Clover huffed in relief when it missed by inches. Sam held the Ice Queen Perfume, and her mind worked as they all ascended to match the altitude of the rising chopper.

"Girls, you hold him and I'll freeze him," she said evenly.

Clover and Alex quickly reached into their backpacks and pulled out the extendable staffs they'd received as gifts from their previous mission in Japan. Dave pulled the control stick, the chopper dipped down suddenly, and the rotor blades descended dangerously above them. Sam noticed and dropped down. "Look out!" she cried.

They glanced up and moved quickly to avoid the attack. Though Baymax still held Heathcliff, who continued to struggle against him, Hiro ordered the robot to fly in closer. Hiro kept one hand attached to Baymax and with the other, fired off a short-range electrical charge at Dave. The armored man grunted in surprise, then reared back a fist to attack.

A metal staff slammed into his arm before he could swing, and Clover flew right into the cockpit to push back his arm with all her force. Before he could attack with his other hand, Alex used her staff to pin his other arm back, and used the thrust of her jet pack for extra force.

"Alex, once I spray, break that faceplate!" Sam yelled and gestured to mimic the act. Alex nodded slightly and prepared to move. Sam shot the last of the frosty spray into Dave's faceplate. His vision was obscured by a heavy covering of ice.

Clover used a free hand to grab the chopper's stick and desperately fought to control it into a smooth descent. Alex's brows furrowed and she released Dave's arm to thrust the staff forward with precision to shatter the brittle faceplate into small ice chunks. She hit his forehead with minimal force.

"Injection time, Baymax!" Hiro shouted. He glanced down at the residential area below, then back to Dave and the girls in concern.

Baymax flew in closer and reached out an arm towards Dave. Heathcliff took the opportunity to batter the robot with glancing blows which scratched the durable armor.

But the robot focused on Dave and extended his forefinger to the dazed man. The tip of his finger opened, a needle emerged, and he delicately poked it into the side of his neck. Alex and Sam each held one of Dave's arms, while Clover kept the helicopter in a hover to ensure the procedure was done precisely. Dave blinked and looked in surprise as his armor vanished piece by piece until everything was gone.

"Injection successful," Baymax said pleasantly.

Hiro smiled briefly and looked to Sam. "Get his phone! He used something on it to put the CuraTech workers in the armor and under his control!" Hiro yelled. Sam studied Dave and found the man's phone in a coat pocket. She quickly searched through the apps, flustered at being locked out of one that looked promising, and shoved it towards Siu.

"Turn Heathcliff and the CuraTech workers back to normal now!" she shouted emphatically. He looked disdainfully at her until Alex and Sam each grabbed him by a leg and started to move him out of the still-airborne chopper.

"Yer bluffing," he mouthed to them, as the noise of the chopper drowned out his words. Hiro and Sam watched Alex point discreetly to Baymax then back to Dave.

"Get ready to catch him Baymax," Hiro said, his voice just loud enough for the robot to hear.

Alex and Sam promptly dropped him out of the chopper. The man's eyes widened in shock and he screamed as he fell.

Baymax swooped in and caught him by an upper arm so that he dangled beside Heathcliff, who still struggled. Sam hovered over to Dave via her jet pack and held out his phone again to him with a measured look.

"OK!" he grumbled and pressed the buttons needed to perform the task.

Heathcliff immediately stopped his struggles, and his armor vanished as Dave's had. Baymax adjusted his grip on the Butler's upper arm carefully and brought both men down over the residential area, back to the yard of Fred's mansion. Hiro hopped off Baymax, and Clover managed to land the chopper on the landing pad roughly.

She shut off the rotor blades, and climbed out with Alex. Sam drifted down beside them and shut off her jet pack. Police officers had managed to get to the backyard, and one swiftly cuffed Dave. Another searched him for weapons, but instead found a small electronic device, which Hiro noticed was the Super Processor.

"Officer, that was stolen from the SFIT Expo recently," he addressed the man. "Can I give you the contact info of the student it was taken from?"

"Sure thing," the tall African American man said and brought out his phone to get the number.

"Great work everyone! Guess that takes care of the others stuck in that armor too," Sam said.

"Yeah," Hiro replied after he put away his phone. He looked to Heathcliff. "You okay?"

The winded man managed a nod, then turned to gesture at the small chip lodged in the skin of the back of his neck. Hiro tugged Baymax over and Sam approached the trio. Siu shot the chip into him there," she said with concern.

Baymax looked closely at the chip. "It is not deeply lodged in the epidermal layer," he said. "I believe I can remove it."

He moved a forefinger to the tiny chip, the end of the finger opened, and he precisely used tweezers to gently pry it off. He turned and handed it over to Hiro. The youth examined it for a moment with distaste, then crushed it between his forefinger and thumb.

Sam blinked in recollection. "Oh, I almost forgot! Hiro, the way Dave found this place was from a tracking device he fired into your hair way back at the bowling alley," Sam said to him in a rush.

Hiro gaped in surprise, removed his helmet, and Baymax scanned his head. "I can't believe this. It was there this whole time?" Hiro asked. Baymax reached out his forefinger tweezers, grabbed the tiny chip, and handed it to Hiro, who disposed of it the same way. "Why no mind control and armor though?"

"He said that robot didn't have that type of chip. Guess that worked out at least," replied Sam.

Suddenly, the air whipped about, and Hiro looked up. A sleek WOOHP jet descended, landed, and opened a door to extend a gangplank to the ground. Jerry walked out, followed by two athletic agents in matching black suits. Jerry chatted briefly with the officers, and the two agents stood attentively by their director. The elderly man then walked over to the spies, Hiro, and the others with a pleased look.

"Excellent job, ladies," he said. "Oh and you as well young man, and the rest of your team." He looked in surprise at Baymax and nodded to Heathcliff. "I'm Jerry, head of WOOHP."

"Pleased to meet you," Hiro replied and waved to him with a bulky gauntlet.

"We stopped all the CuraTech shipments," Jerry said emphatically.

"What a relief," Clover said happily. Everyone else agreed, and Hiro promptly climbed onto Baymax with an anxious look.

"I'd better pick up my friends and have Baymax get the other chips out," he said.

"Alright," Alex said, "and we go downtown to get the mastermind, right Jer? Our jet packs are running on empty." She looked to him expectantly.

Jerry tugged on his tie nervously, and avoided her gaze. "I wish it were that simple, Alex," he said. "It seems no payments to Mr. Siu can be traced directly to any CuraTech executives. The mastermind was very careful in his few conversations with Siu not to incriminate himself."

Sam frowned and looked to Clover and Alex. "Guess it'll take a little more time to catch someone so high up and careful about involvement," she noted.

"We'd better get back home and let you do your thing. But we've got to stop by your cafe sometime. How about tomorrow morning at nine?" Clover asked as she, Alex, Sam, and Jerry turned to board the jet. "We can take the jet, right Jer? Considering how many times we've saved lives, cities, countries, and..."

"The world," Clover, Sam, and Alex said simultaneously and leaned closer to him pleadingly.

Jerry raised his hands in defeat. "I'll WOOHP you over to my office at 8:30," he said with a sigh.

Hiro chuckled as Baymax lifted off. "A trip from L.A. To S.F. for a visit to the cafe? Now that's gotta be a first," he said.

"Actually, it's even further than you think," Sam replied and gave a knowing look to Clover and Alex.

"You've got my number. I'll invite my friends. See ya." He waved, then flew away. After she watched him depart, Sam turned to Jerry.

"Oh, we need to get the other two inventions out from the robot at CuraTech," Sam noted.

"Indeed. Thank you for the reminder. With the use of your M-Rays and Laser Lipsticks you three can help us retrieve the devices easily. Let's depart," he replied.

"Bye, Heathcliff," Alex called out to the exhausted butler. He straightened a bit and waved in return.

Heathcliff answered a few questions from officers and agreed to get looked over by an EMT. The damage in the mansion and the helicopter would need to be addressed after. A whoosh of air and the sound of turbines signaled the departure of the spy jet as it lifted into the air and shot off into the early evening sky.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed it. Hope you're all doing well.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiro and his friends sat at their usual rectangular table and glanced over occasionally whenever someone entered or left the cafe, which let in the sounds of mild traffic outside. After a short wait, three familiar ladies entered. Each wore comfortable yet stylish outfits suited for spring weather.

Alex, in the lead, spotted Hiro's group and waved to them excitedly. She walked to their table, followed by Sam and Clover, and they smiled at the gathered friends.

"We made it!" Alex said musically, "thanks to our jet ride from WOOHP."

"Hey, thanks for coming," Hiro replied happily. He looked outside in curiosity. "Um, where'd you park?" he said with a confused look.

"Oh, we put it on auto pilot back to WOOHP," Sam explained, "it goes at very high speed. We'll just call it back when we're done."

Hiro and his friends were stunned for a moment. Clover smiled and looked to the front register.

"C'mon girls, let's go order some drinks. Be right back," she said.

She walked with Sam and Alex to the register, which drew the attention of a few male customers. Cass finished a phone call and smiled at the lively trio that approached her front counter.

"Hi, welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe," she said warmly, "I guess you know Hiro and his friends?"

Sam, hands clasped behind her back, nodded. "That's right. We're visiting from L.A., met at the Expo, and... worked together on a project," she said brightly, "I'm Sam, that's Alex, and that's Clover." She gestured to herself and each friend in turn.

"Well good to meet you," Cass said hands on her hips, "What can I get you girls?"

They studied the menu, ordered drinks, and walked back to join the others. Three empty seats were available at the small wood table pushed next to their rectangular one. But Alex veered over to the window counter, her attention focused on the chubby bobtail calico cat there that rested contently. She stopped in front of the feline and glanced over to Hiro.

"Ooh, is that your cat?" she asked emphatically.

Hiro chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, that's Mochi. You can pet him if you want."

"Thanks," she replied, looked back to the pet, and slowly held out her hand to him. He gazed at her and sniffed her hand in curiosity. Alex gently stroked him, which caused him to purr.

"He's so cute," Alex gushed, then reluctantly left him to sit with the others nearby. "My major is Veterinary Science," she confided to Hiro and the others.

Go Go's brows raised in surprise. "Huh, and I thought it'd be something more related to your..." she looked from Alex to glance to where the nearest customer was sipping a coffee, "secret work." Go Go smiled knowingly, then drank some of her tea.

Sam brightened a bit at that. "Funny thing is, we all have different majors. Mine's a double major in International Relations and Physics. Minor in Journalism," she said. Hiro and the others looked at her in slight surprise.

"Fashion Design," Clover said and raised a hand in a quick gesture. "We just ended up being trained by WOOHP when we started high school."

"That young?" Honey asked, eyes wide, "that must've been intense." She wrung her hands in concern and looked from them with empathy.

"Yeah, it was," Clover replied quietly. "But we managed. And helped out all over the world for... almost seven years now."

Wasabi looked at them in silent admiration, then finished off his drink. "Now that's some serious experience. We've been at this, uh, less than a year," he said and glanced to his friends. Fred nodded in agreement, then looked to the girls.

"I've got to hear your origin story," Fred pleaded eagerly, and leaned forward.

"And I've got to hear yours," Alex replied and gestured with a hopeful look.

"Girls, your drinks are ready," Cass called out from the register.

"Hold that thought," Alex chirped and pointed at Fred. She, Sam, and Clover stood and walked over to Cass to get their drinks.

"They're so nice. I'm glad we worked together," Honey said, and looked from the girls to her friends.

"I agree. We learned a lot from them as well. And yeah, they're pretty amazing," Hiro glanced over to them as they got their drinks, forced himself to not stare, and looked back to his friends.

"As long as we don't go soft," Go Go said and nudged Hiro, "they won't be around the next time."

"No prob," Wasabi chimed in, "maybe next time we can return the favor and help in L.A." Go Go looked dubiously at him. Thus far all their hero work was confined to San Fransokyo.

The girls returned with their drinks and took their seats. "Did I hear L.A.?" Sam asked.

"Oh just saying if you ever want us to help return the favor someday, and there's no trouble here in S.F., maybe we can drop by. Or just visit your college," Wasabi said and gauged his friends' expressions.

"Definitely," Clover replied, "you've got to see Mali-U." She leaned forward, glanced at Hiro and his friends, and ended with with Wasabi. "FYI, I love sushi," she said with half-lidded eyes. Wasabi smiled in response and remembered to breathe.

"Yeah, me too," Go Go said flatly, looked at Clover evenly, then finished off her tea.

Clover looked at Go Go in concern. "Actually, we haven't told you something pretty important," she said with a sigh. "We're from an alternate reality; one where San Francisco exists instead of San Fransokyo." She looked at the shocked expressions of everyone, and understood how Jerry must have felt yesterday when they were told of the mission.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter. Everyone who does so really makes a difference.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whoa..." Fred replied. "Now we've _got_ to visit them!" he said excitedly to his friends.

"Alternate dimension?" Wasabi said quietly.

"Guess it wouldn't have worked out, huh?" Clover replied. "Besides, I think you two would make a great couple," she said slyly and gestured to Wasabi and Go Go. They both looked from her to each other curiously.

"Ha, well..." Sam trailed off uncomfortably, "That Siu made or found the portal to our dimension somehow, stole stuff, then came back here. By the way, the portal's above Coit Tower in our dimension... Uh, it's a really tall round pagoda here in San Fransokyo."

Hiro looked at her intently and thought back to the dimension Baymax and he traveled to when they rescued Abigail Callahan.

"We'll look into it. Maybe Baymax can get it on sensors. And we'll be safe in these suits if we go through," Hiro said. He looked to his friends who had varying expressions of concern and excitement.

"Well, wish I could say goodbye to Baymax before we go. He's incredible. I guess you guys built him?" Sam asked.

Hiro looked at her sadly. "Actually, my brother did. Then after my brother was gone, I ended up becoming his friend and training him," he said and polished off his smoothie. "Baymax was lost, but I built a new one since he passed on his original personality chip to me just before it happened."

"Wow," Sam said quietly. Clover and Alex nodded slightly, captivated.

"By the way, Baymax got those chips out of Fred and the CuraTech guys," Hiro said more cheerfully. "Too bad we couldn't get the real mastermind yet though."

"Yeah, we'll just have to be ready if he tries anything again," Wasabi said.

"In the meantime, back to normal life, huh?" Alex said. "We really don't get many missions anymore," Sam and Clover nodded to her, then looked to the others, shrugged, and smiled.

"Things seem to be getting busier for us though," Honey said with concern.

"Hang in there girl," Clover said, and looked reassuringly to her. "We've managed to survive this long despite how tough it got." She looked meaningfully to Sam and Alex, then to Hiro and his friends. Her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh!" she said, reached into her purse, and brought out a pink hairpin. She studied it briefly and handed it to Honey, who looked at Clover in curiosity.

"Ah, thanks," Honey replied with a slightly confused expression.

Clover smiled knowingly in response. "It's an anti-mind control gadget. You just stick it in your hair, and presto," she explained and gestured to her head. "We've been mind controlled too many times in the past, and now Fred and his butler have had to go through it too. Though they had that armor stuff..."

Sam and Alex were a bit surprised at Clover gifting a WOOHP gadget but smiled in agreement.

"Hm, instead of just Honey..." Hiro trailed off, who looked from the gadget to his friends, "what if I study this and try to integrate its tech into our helmets?" Everyone looked impressed at that, and Honey gave him a shoulder hug.

"Genius!" she said affectionately to him. "Thanks so much," she said and looked from Hiro to the girls. "So it's okay to give us this?" Honey asked, and glanced down at the hairpin.

After a moment, Sam nodded. "Sure. I mean, we've saved so many lives, cities, countries, and yeah- the world over the years that we get some special treatment on stuff like this."

"And the jet," Fred replied and pointed to Sam, "this special treatment, though, are you sure it's not because you three are incredibly gorgeous and have like, infinite charisma?"

The girls beamed in response and Wasabi blinked in surprise. "Hey Fred, when did you become a charmer?" He clapped a hand on Fred's shoulder and smiled.

Everyone chuckled at that, drinks were eventually finished, and after some more small talk, the girls stood to leave. The spies gave out hugs to everyone, even Go Go, then made for the exit. Alex, however, lightly bumped her foot on a chair leg in her path that she failed to notice.

"Ow," she said, feeling a bit foolish.

The cafe was relatively quiet, and soft footsteps could be heard in the distance. Baymax descended from the upstairs living area and carefully avoided tables and chairs as he made his way to Alex.

"Hello. I was alerted to the need to check on your condition when I heard you say 'ow'," he said.

Everyone smiled at the robot's natural concern.

"Oh, hi Baymax," Alex replied and stretched out her leg to show her foot, "I just accidentally kicked a chair leg." She smiled and wiggled the foot to show it was fine.

"How would you rate your pain on a scale from one to ten?" he asked her innocently.

"A one. I'm fine," she looked off thoughtfully. "But I'm glad you came down to check on me. Now we can say goodbye to you," she said, and held his hand affectionately. Sam and Clover joined Alex beside the robot and all hugged him simultaneously.

"I hope you help lots of people in real pain in the future," Sam said and looked at him warmly. They released their hug and Baymax nodded in agreement. Everyone walked to the door and waved to Cass, who watched from the register.

"Bye!" Sam, Alex, and Clover said to her as Alex opened the door.

"Goodbye! Thank you!" Cass called back cheerily.

The large group stood out on the nicely landscaped sidewalk and took in the fresh air and sounds of activity in the neighborhood.

"I called the jet back, so it's time for our goodbyes," Clover said with a sad smile.

"Til next time, as long as the portal's around. Right everyone?" Hiro asked his friends.

"When we get a break from school, and if we still can, we should go for it," Honey said excitedly. The others agreed.

Everyone gave their goodbyes, and the girls walked back behind the cafe. The familiar jet flew into the sky, which drew the glances of a few pedestrians. Unseen to them was a vacuum tube that extended out from the underbelly of the plane behind the two story cafe. The spies were sucked up by a strong current of air into the plane, and after a moment, the jet flew off.

"Wow, that was something," Hiro said after the plane vanished. "Time to go do our own thing, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya guys at school," Go Go said. "Hopefully no emergencies for a while."

Wasabi nodded and turned to her. "I hear ya. Hey, let me give you all a ride back home," he said. They all walked to his car parked nearby. "See you!" he called out to Hiro and Baymax.

"Bye!" replied Hiro.

Hiro turned to Baymax and led him back inside. "Up for some work on that helmet modification?"

"Of course, Hiro. Protecting one's body and mind is a worthwhile pursuit."

"You said it," Hiro replied and smiled as they returned to the cafe, ready to take the next step.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter.

I went over this so many times, wondering if the story and characters were written well enough. And lots of proofreading checks.

Finally, I decided to go for it. Could've been longer, but I like finishing! Take care everyone.


End file.
